Lost in the Edens
by Allena Frost
Summary: Is the garden with the white snake that Izaya met as a child really a paradise or is it his prison from the same white snake? Is that why children and adults were forbidden to go into the Edens, the beautiful garden that maintained its looks and beauty no matter what time or year? Maybe he might as well give in if there is no hope! Delic/Izaya Shizuo/Izaya
1. Prologue

A white snake watched as the child pushed through the thornless roses that humans were forbidden to pass through with his pink eyes. Apparently the child didn't know that he was trespassing on his land, seeing as the child with wide, ruby red eyes looked around in wonder. A playful flitter of the tongue showed that the snake was amused by the new addition to his garden.

The child had pale skin and black hair that did well with his eyes; though the snake found it quite strange for a human to have red eyes like the child which made the boy even more interesting.

Slithering up the tree that had cherry blossoms, he watched as the boy gently picked the only black rose from the bush of the roses. The snake flittered its tongue again as if to laugh, and spoke up.

"Humans are forbidden to even breath air in this garden child, what makes you so special." The snake hissed out in an amused tone.

The boy dropped the rose and looked around in fear before locking eyes with the snake.

"Though I can make an exception if you would tell me your name child." The snake hissed out as he hung from the branch. "I would like to know the first human's name that enter my estate so easily."

The boy shook his head and backed up into the walls behind him causing the snake to observe the boys disobedience in reverence. His servants never disobeyed him yet this human boy did, perhaps the boy already knew what giving your name meant in these lands.

"You do speak don't you child? Or are you going to play mute on me?" The snake asked the boy but still got no response but the boy making a move to run to the forest.

The snake sighed and transformed into a blond man with a white coat and pants along with pink eyes along with it. Jumping down, he eyed the boy as he walked to pick up the black rose that was bruising from the fall.

"Shame this was the first rose that came out black in this century, as you are the first human to enter my estate."

The snake dusted off the rose and walked over to the boy, placing the rose on the boy's ears. "Keep the rose kid and be sure to keep it safe."

The snake ruffled the boys hair, causing the boy to push the hand off his head.

"Don't called me kid, idiotic man-snake!" The boy growled out as he struggled to get around the snake.

Jumping back gracefully, the snake put his hands up in defeat.

"Someone is very vicious..." The snake smile and flicked out his tongue. "I like it!"

The boy wrinkled his nose and turned to walk away, but instead was pulled back into the snakes chest.

"You still haven't given me your name. Have you got none." The snake looked down at the ruby eyes staring back at him. "Ah I guess its rude not to tell you mine."

The snake pushed the boy back up and bowed, grabbing the small hand kissing it.

"I am Delic, first son of the royal family of Gairendale. It is a pleasure to meet you, charming boy."

The boy ripped his hand out of Delic's hand and rubbed it on his clothes. Delic faked a pout but his eyes glittered in amusement.

"I-I am Izaya Orihara and I am part of no royal family, it is not a pleasure to make your acquaintance stupid snake-man." Izaya crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Delic.

Delic grinned and stood up from his bow, flicking out his tongue again before he patted Izaya's head.

"You should leave before the town searches for you." Delic said walking towards a table and sat down at the chair.

Izaya turned and ran with the black rose still in hair. Delic leaned his head on his hand and smiled wider, and looked towards the area Izaya left.

"The contract has been sealed and what a beautiful pet I've found." Delic whispered to himself.

* * *

**Me: Hehehehe White snakes...**

**Izaya: What's so funny about white snakes?**

**Me: If only you know why I find them so funny now!**

**Yukina: Is it because of Delic?**

**Me: Hell yeah it is! Delic has been a sweetie so he can have the Izaya that is sitting down over there!**

**Izaya: Oh hell no he's not! If its another version of Shizu-chan then that means I don't love him either!**

**Me: Well he loves you! Get at him Del!**

**Delic: What am I a dog? Well I guess I could rip him from the couch and hug him, but that's too easy...**

**Me: Who cares take the chance while you have it!**

**Everyone: Hey Hey Hey! This is the first chapter to a story that Allena made up out of nowhere, so she would like your thoughts on it!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Izzzaaya!" A lamp post was thrown into the sky as a loud laugh was heard from the raven named Izaya.

A blonde grabbed a sign nearby and started swinging it at Izaya, which Izaya matched up with a dodge. Izaya grinned and jumped back landing on the sign's flat side, causing the blonde to roar and throw the sign with Izaya.

"Aww, Shizu-chan is getting slower than normal!" Izaya teased the blonde and landed a cut on the blonde's arm with his blade.

"That's Shizuo to you asshole!" Shizuo growled out before trying to grab Izaya by the throat. "Stay still you damn flea!"

Izaya grinned and landed another cut on Shizuo's chest, smiling as Shizuo roared in anger once again.

"If I sat still then Shizu-chan would kill me and we both wouldn't want that!" Izaya sang out jumping out of the way of one of Shizuo's punches.

Izaya ran again laughing as a pissed Shizuo followed behind. This had become their daily routine every since they met as teenagers and the continued fighting quarreling, vicious children into their 20's.

Another lamp post landed right behind him, grazing his foot being the cause of him stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Shit!" Izaya said pushing himself up off the ground and turning to see a metal box fly towards him.

Jumping out of the way, the metal box crunched into the ground, throwing clothes everywhere. A lady yelled in outrage and tried to push past her husband to smack

Shizuo with her umbrella. Izaya chuckled at her reaction and dodged another of the metal boxes thrown at him. Izaya ran down an alleyway and climbed a ladder that lead to the roofs.

"Get down you damn flea!" Shizuo yelled climbing up the ladder as well.

"Aww does Shizu-chan still want to play with Izaya!" Izaya teased Shizuo again causing one of the sides of the ladder to be crushed by Shizuo's hand.

The ladder leaned to the side as the other part snapped in Shizuo's hand as well, triggering the ladder to fall back with them on it. Izaya didn't have time to scream before he was caught by an unknown saviour.

"Charming pets shouldn't get themselves in trouble with beasts like him." A familiar voice snarled out. "Charming pets should stay at home and be good, do their job and not mess with menaces."

Izaya looked up to meet eyes with a man he hadn't seen since he was a child. The man called himself Delic, but Izaya remembered him from his nickname snake-man. Delic flicked his tongue out as he stared Izaya down and then turned to meet another person's growl.

"Who the hell are you and put the flea down!?" Shizuo growled out as he stood up from the ground. "Now!"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with wide eyes as he yelled at Delic, shocked that he was even bothering to notice that he was trying to get him away from Delic. Delic flicked his tongue out in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at Shizuo.

"This one thinks you have some kind of attachment to my pet." Delic harshly said to Shizuo, who in turn growled back. "Do you think that since you look like me you can even touch him."

"You may look like me but that doesn't mean anything. I'll still kick your ass and rip the flea out of your hands." Shizuo growled lowly, walking towards Delic slowly. "I know the flea and if anything he belongs to no one. The little shit refuses to be held down by anything, even someone like you."

Izaya watched in confusion as Delic and Shizuo fought over him, struggling to get out of Delic's grip.

"A contract was sealed when he was a child, a name was given on my lands. If a name is given after I give mine, I am a servant to them as they are my pet." Delic explained in a calm voice all features of his anger got in a second. "So in my terms he owns me as I own him."

Delic gently set Izaya down on the ground who tried to make a run for it after ripping out the blade that was stuck in Delic's arm. Delic hissed in pain and brought his arm up to lick the cut, never taking his eyes off of Shizuo as Izaya ran off.

"Flea!" Shizuo yelled after Izaya and tried to run after him before he was interceded by Delic.

"So does the monster love the pet or does he hate him?" Delic smiled coldly at Shizuo and tilted his head in questioning. "Stay away from Izaya or else."

Delic disappeared leaving a pissed Shizuo behind, grumbling to himself before running into Celty, a headless horsewoman, who had her shadows moving around wisply.

"Celty? Are you alright?" Shizuo asked grabbing her shoulders

Celty jumped at it and put back on the hood that was down.

[Shizuo who was that man... He isn't my kind but he isn't human either.]

"Have you seen the damn flea?" Shizuo asked causing Celty to wonder why Shizuo wanted him. "That asshole that you saw is after the stupid flea."

[He ran towards Shinjuku and so did the man.] Celty frantically wrote down on the notepad she had been using.

"Thank you, I need to kick that assholes ass so I can kill the damn flea as well." Shizuo said cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Walking off towards the way Celty said, she nodded and stood there worrying about the man from the roofs. Having such a strong aura to even have her shiver was a bad sign of what was to come.

* * *

**Me: Oh what? Are we starting this again! Quit fighting on the damn couch, Izaya and Delic!**

**Izaya: Asshole over here is trying to kill me! Restrain this beast!**

**Delic: I am merely trying to hug Izaya-san, but Izaya-san snapped and tried stabbing me.**

**Me: Izaya let him hug you!**

**Izaya: Hell no! This beast has no right to hug or touch me!**

**Me: No sushi!**

**Izaya: I don't care! I can buy that crap on my own !**

**Me: I will not invite you to my hotpot party!**

**Delic: She's got you there love~**

**Izaya: Don't call me love, beast! I will only allow this once and then no more!**

**Delic: AH I GET TO HUG YOU!**

**Me: Ah forbidden love!**

**Izaya: Shut your mouth!**

**Everyone: We hoped you guys liked this chapter as well! What more than one chapter in just one week! Hell yeah this is something I just never posted :3!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Pet~" Delic sang out throughout the room, following the recent scent of Izaya. "Come out little pet~"

Delic kicked open the door that led to Izaya's bedroom, smiling as he came face to face with Izaya pointing a switchblade at him. Delic walked around the blade causing Izaya to graze him across the chest lightly and cut up the front of the suit.

"I've come to take you home with me pet~" Delic purred out, dodging the swipe of another blade as he came closer. "Come now, I don't bite… Yet!"

Izaya frowned and jumped back when Delic decided to get closer than Izaya liked.

"I'm no one's pet snake-man! I never made this contract and I don't know what you are but I will not be held down by another monster." Izaya made a run for the doorway, but was grabbed by the collar and thrown into the air.

Expecting to land on the ground, Izaya braced for impact but never touched the ground. He instead met face first into the soft surface of his bed. Pushing himself up, he turned and saw Delic crawling across the bed to where he lay. Izaya backed up and hit his headboard, glaring at Delic who grinned even wider. Gently reaching out, Delic's hand landed on Izaya's cheek and another on Izaya's hip.

"There, there. I won't hurt you, little pet." Delic assured him softly caressing Izaya's cheek, which caused Izaya in turn growl and stab Delic's arm. "Come now, you should know by now that it does nothing from stopping me."

Delic ripped out the knife and threw it behind him, as well as throwing off the jacket Izaya wore as well.

"There is no need to fear me, I only wish to take you home with me." Delic whispered out as he bumped foreheads with a glaring Izaya. "You only need to sit still and you'll be there before you know it."

"I won't be going anywhere with you, damn bastard." Izaya growled out, before pushing at the chest above him. "I don't fear men that don't know where their place is in the world."

"Ah but I'm not a man but neither am I a demon. You can simply call me a Maratine, a creature who makes contracts with their master and shape shifts into an animal of their masters stature." Delic flicked his tongue out and chuckled at Izaya's reaction. "I can a cat-man if that is you like, but I have gotten quite used to being a snake. The additions to being a snake come in handy, for example I can do many things that would convince you to go with me."

Izaya wrinkled his nose and dug his nails into Delic's arms, trying with all his might to push him off. He never heard of Maratine's but one thing was for sure, Delic was not human and he didn't trust monsters like him.

"For example…" Delic quietly whispering into Izaya's ear trailing off as he reached Izaya's exposed neck, grazing his teeth against it and gently nipping it. Izaya grit his teeth when he started reacting to the nips. "I can make you fall asleep if I want, but where's the fun in that. Since I doubt you're going quietly, so I guess it is the only way its the only way."

Delic breathed against Izaya's skin and bit straight down with his sharpened teeth, hearing a muffled cry from Izaya he licked up the blood that dripped from the bite wound.

"Bastard!" Izaya growled out feeling already out of it, as he watched Delic with droopy eyes.

Delic bumped their foreheads together again with a smile on his face, and kissed the tip of Izaya's nose gently.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to have you come with me, little pet." Delic kissed Izaya's forehead before burying his face into Izaya's neck. "Your little monster didn't listen and he's at your door again.

Delic hissed and sat up when he heard the door get smashed down, pulling Izaya into his arms which caused Izaya to struggle against him weakly.

"IZAYAAAA! Get your flea ass out here!" Shizuo yelled initiating Izaya's struggled yell back to him.

"Would you want that monster to kill you when I can show you true happiness?" Delic growled staring Izaya down.

"I would rather die by him then be taken by a bastard like you!" Izaya replied back harshly.

Delic heard stomping getting closer, and threw Izaya over his shoulder gently. Growling he jumped out the open window in the room, landing on the roof below it. Disappearing into thin air, Delic grinned as he saw Shizuo watching him from the window.

"Fucking bastard, get back here!" Shizuo yelled at the figure that no longer stood there.

* * *

**Shizuo: Took you long enough to get this out you idiot!**

**Me: Ow... I was having a problem with writer's block...**

**Shizuo: Right... **

**Izaya: I think you should go easy on her today.**

**Me: Hey my otorro! That's mine not yours!**

**Izaya: Well your fault leaving it on the desk over there.**

**Me: I hate you at times brat.**

**Izaya: You love me and you know it.**

**Delic: I love you more Izaya-san!**

**Me: It's very true, I'm getting you back later for stealing my sushi...**

**Izaya: Whatever~**

**Me: Delic you have been given permission to hug him.**

**Shizuo: I feel as if I'm being ignored...**

**Me: You are!**

**Everyone: Bye bye everyone!~ We hope you liked the newest chapter and we are very sorry it took so long!**


End file.
